


Прощание

by angel_aura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Ты делаешь то, за чем пришел.Прощаешься.





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



> Персонажи принадлежат лучшей в мире девушке Daisy2F.

Ты больше сюда не вернешься. Ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо, ведь ты сам так решил - никогда не переступать порог этой кофейни. Непонятно, на кой черт ты в таком случае вообще приехал - попрощаться? Наверное. Вот только с кем или чем - еще не определился. 

И, как назло, именно сейчас здесь теплее, уютнее, чем когда-либо, и кофе пахнет сильнее, и музыка красивее, и свет мягче, чем когда-либо. Словно все это место не желает тебя отпускать. Расставило заранее все cвои лучшие ловушки и самые крепкие сети по углам растянуло в ожидании твоего прихода, а ты и рад в них попасть и увязнуть - очень хотелось бы до самого утра или же на целую вечность, но нельзя. Нельзя, говоришь ты себе и только крепче сжимаешь в руках чашку с кофе. Ты растягиваешь его так, насколько это вообще возможно - в этот раз не из-за того, что пить выше твоих сил. Ты по-прежнему совсем не разбираешься в кофе, но все же выучил, что пить можно, а что ядовито, взрывоопасно и далее по списку, и в чашке сейчас плещется совершенно безобидное, теплое и приятное на вкус. Должно быть, еще и потому, что готовил не он. 

Кофейня туже затягивает сети, латает ловушки - ты понимаешь это, когда оказываешься втянут в викторину - несомненно, одну из самых важных ловушек, одну из ключевых. Нужно бежать уже сейчас, но мятный цвет стен действует как успокоительное, как и люди вокруг, шумно-тихие, перешептывающиеся, и музыка где-то за баром, отбивая чувство, что уже пора, что вернуться потом будет труднее, и ты остаешься. Кажется, даже отвечаешь на вопросы. Кажется, даже угадываешь. 

И даже выигрываешь. Сам не ожидавший этого, только смеешься в кулак и улыбаешься, как пьяный или очень счастливый. Ты и не прощаешься вовсе, господи, и, видимо, не собираешься даже, прекрасно притом осознавая необходимость этого. Смотришь вокруг так, словно обязательно придешь сюда завтра и еще в следующий вторник, и еще много-много раз. 

Ведущий бодро вещает о чем-то, ты понимаешь каждое слово, но лучше бы не понимал, лучше бы не знал, лучше бы вообще не слышал. Вот только вокалист уже освобождает для тебя место, подзывает и вручает тебе микрофон с улыбкой ярче, чем все лампочки в этом зале вместе взятые. Твое собственное желание улыбаться уменьшается в геометрической прогрессии, потому что к сидящим за столиками ты поворачиваешься слишком медленно, чтобы не увидеть, что она стоит там, в нескольких шагах, развернись и протяни руку - и коснешься плеча, фартука, который она так и не сняла. 

Причина, по которой ты никогда не вернешься сюда. 

Ты находишь в себе силы улыбнуться, четыре девушки за столиком у окна едва не лишаются чувств, и ты им искренне благодарен, потому что теперь снова можешь дышать. Когда группа начинает играть, ты узнаешь песню сразу же - слишком много и долго ты ее слушал в попытках забить голову ею, а не мыслями, чтобы не распознать с первых аккордов. Твой голос звучит ровно и в ритм, и за это ты мысленно благодаришь все, что только видишь: мятные стены, поблескивающие боками в причудливых узорах чашки, чужие улыбки, аромат пирожных - всего этого так много, что в голове не остается места для чего-либо еще, кроме слов песни. 

Он смотрит. Ты знаешь, что смотрит, тебе не нужно этого видеть, ты просто знаешь это, чувствуешь - его взгляд не тяжелый, но вполне ощутимый, его не спрячешь, как ни пытайся. Пристает к коже намертво, а знание о нем разрастается до необъятных размеров, вышвыривая из разума все, чем ты его с таким старанием забил под завязку. Улыбаться вновь становится тяжело, а текст песни все больше напоминает твои собственные слова, которые ты никогда не сказал бы, адресованные тому, кто прямо сейчас, здесь и сейчас не сводит с тебя глаз. Впервые в жизни ты мечтаешь, чтобы он перестал, хотя до того все бы отдал, чтобы это случилось хотя бы один раз. 

Каждое новое слово дается все труднее, словно невидимые руки стискивают горло, ты даже не пытаешься улыбаться, потому что все силы уходят на то, чтобы удержаться еще в этом мире, в реальном, не отдаться целиком музыке и эмоциям, которые глушишь и душишь в зародыше, не давая выхода. Чтобы не повернуться.

Маленькая кофейня теряет четкость, ты понимаешь, что должен взять себя в руки, но понимаешь это слишком поздно, когда эмоции уже здесь. Вот они, выливаются наружу, просачиваются в голос, развязывают руки, и с этим уже ничего не сделаешь. Ты отворачиваешься от тех, кто слушает тебя, и упираешься взглядом ему в глаза, в его чертовы глаза, которые сейчас совсем не кажутся красивыми. Ты больше не поешь, хотя это выглядит так. Ты делаешь то, за чем пришел. 

Прощаешься. 

Он это понимает, наверное, улыбка исчезает с его лица, а самому тебе больше всего хочется зажмуриться, потому что смотреть на него больно. Болят глаза, но сильнее боль где-то внутри. Ты никогда не думал, что просто смотреть на него будет так больно. Больнее, чем если бы он тебя ударил, больнее, чем когда ты видел его с Джини и с той, другой девушкой, больнее, чем просто осознавать, что то, чего ты всем сердцем желаешь, никогда не исполнится, больнее всего в этом мире. Но ты смотришь и дальше, пока едва ли не кричишь последнюю строчку ему в лицо и только тогда разворачиваешься для финального припева. 

Ты, кажется, плачешь, потому что люди - расплывчатые пятна, белесо-разноцветные, губы дрожат и голос тоже, и руки, а обеспокоенные шепотки из зала заглушает стук сердца в ушах, но это все настолько неважно, что, когда музыка обрывается, улыбаешься так широко, как только можешь. Смаргиваешь пелену с глаз и уверенно и быстро двигаешься к выходу, чуть ли не напролом, не слыша, что тебе кричат. На душе тяжело и легко одновременно. Легко оттого, что ты это сделал - ты попрощался. 

Тяжело оттого, что он все еще смотрит.


End file.
